The Charming Princes
by lilianthorn
Summary: Fred and George happen upon a nude photo of Narcissa Malfoy and her comb, the boys know just what to do with those! Rated HARD M for implied non-con,incest smut, genderqueer-Draco, orgiastic tendencies and milfs with no knickers. Draco/Fred/George/Lee


A/N: occasionally while working on a story, I have an idea for a subplot that ultimately gets rejected. Occasionally one such subplot begs to be written anyway. This is one such case. This idea was originally for A Blossom Amidst the Thorns, but I deemed it too risque, too kinky and ultimately not in line with the mood of that story. But these bad boys won't leave me alone until I give them their play. So here you have it; a spin-off

The Charming Princes Rated HARD M for implied non-con,incest smut, genderqueer-Draco, orgiastic tendencies and milfs with no knickers.

summary: Fred and George happen upon a nude photo of Narcissa Malfoy and her comb, the boys know just what to do with those!

The trap was set, the bait laid, the spring was taught and ready; just like the waistband on Fred and George's trousers. They waited in the corridor for their prey, the one who could not refuse. They needn't wait long; he answered their summons promptly if a bit sourly.

Draco Malfoy strode into view, his usual swagger matching his haughty scowl and his arms swinging confidently at his side. He did not for a moment believe the Weasley twins could have anything he'd want so much as to comply with their demands and fully intended to inform them of this without delay.

The twins feigned polite deference, "Right this way, Mr. Malfoy!" they escorted him into an empty classroom.

"What's this about, Weaselby?" Draco sneered.

Fred set about securing the space and George smiled at Draco in an unnerving way. "You know, Draco, it's not as if we could blame you."

Fred returned, "Not at all, if it were me, I'd likely do the same!"

George grinned at Fred, "Indeed, I'd not mind her fixing me bangers and mash, if you follow..."

"What are you on about?" Draco sneered.

"Your mum, of course. Not that we blame you for having a complex, Draco, she's hot."

Draco started to reach for his wand but Lee Jordan stopped him from behind. "You see, Mr. Malfoy, we stumbled upon a bit of a rare artifact and we suspect you might want it, or at least would want to keep it from general Hogwarts circulation."

"What?"

"A picture" said Fred

"Of your mum," added George

"in the nude." finished Fred.

"You lie," spat Draco.

George reached into his pocket and produced the photograph. There on a couch, naked and stroking her breasts with an expression of debauched ecstasy was Narcissa Malfoy. George held it up so Draco could get a very good look at it. Draco struggled in Lee's grasp.

"Give that here!" Draco snarled at them.

"Oh, I don't think so, you see, this little gem has provided us with so much, but if your need is greater than ours, there might be a way for you to persuade us to part with it."

"What do you want?"

"Lee, my friend, will you produce the flask?"

The tall black student released Draco who immediately grabbed the picture and stared hard at it and went to dig a small flask from his bag.

"Here you are." Lee said.

Fred snatched the picture back with an admonishment, "nuh-uh, not yet, lover boy."

George pulled another item out, a comb tucked securely in an envelope. From the comb he pulled one long white blonde hair and dropped it in the flask. It bubbled pink. Lee braced Draco once more and George grasped Draco's chin and pinched his nose, forcing him to open his mouth. Fred poured some of the contents of the flask into Draco's mouth. He sputtered and coughed, "Blech!"

Within moments however, his hair was longer and he had become more slender in some areas, more curvy in others. His nails extended turning red. When it was done, they held up a mirror and Draco looked in, seeing his mother's face, he gasped.

"Very nice!" Fred admired.

"Now disrobe." George ordered.

"What?" Draco looked at them in alarm. Fred went over to him and grabs his hair, pulling him into a deep probing kiss.

"Mmmm, or we can do it for you!" he crooned.

"Alright, alright." Draco tore off his clothes in a hurry. Once naked they held up the mirror again.

"See how lovely your mum is, Draco?" Lee said, reaching around and fondling his buxom breasts and sliding a hand into the tuft of blonde curls by his new clit. Draco moaned, he had thought about her, it was true and looking at himself having her body sent his imagination into overload. He could feel he was wet.

Lee wasted no time in undoing his trousers and backing Draco up so he could feel his erection pressing against his ass. Lee pressed him forward so he was exposed and slid his member into Draco's wet pussy. Draco looked down and watched the huge dark shaft prying apart his lips and plunging deep into his aching need.

"Oh, I never knew! It's so...good!" Draco cried out, his arousal heightened to a painful level hearing his mother's voice ripped from his own throat. He couldn't help but picture her getting fucked this way and that made him push back against the hard thrust of the boy behind him. Fred and George were already pulling off their clothes. Fred went over and placed Draco's mouth on his cock. Draco didn't even hesitate, he sucked him with his mother's mouth while George held the mirror so Draco could watch his lips brush the deep red hair at the base of the shaft.

Lee shot his gooey wad deep into Draco's pussy, but Draco wasn't done. George laid on the floor and guided Draco to straddle him, facing away. His slick opening descending on George's pole in a moment. Fred leaned in between his brother's legs and licked the hot pussy wrapped around the thrusting cock. Draco looked down at the tongue flicking his clit and between gasps asked, "don't you might licking his balls like that?"

George laughed, "naw, we do it all the time." Then Draco turned around so he was riding George facing him so that Fred could get behind and press his shaft into Draco's small pucker. Draco groaned loudly at the feeling of having both his holes filled. Lee came and shoved his cock into Draco's mouth saying, "taste your mum's hot pussy, Draco, isn't she sweet?"

Draco moaned the affirmative. They rocked and thrust and moaned until all of them were totally spent and Draco had experienced multiple orgasm for the first time. They finished and cleaned him up just before the polyjuice potion wore off. The boys dressed in silence then Fred handed the photograph to Draco, "I'd say you've certainly earned this, mate. I hope it gives you as much enjoyment as it has us."

Draco nodded and then blushing asked, "so, uh...are there any other girls you'd like to have a go at? You just need a hair, right?" 


End file.
